Eurovision Song Contest: Kharkiv
The Eurovision Song Contest: Kharkiv is the third official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Kharkiv, Ukraine after Klara Oliynyk's win with "Little Wings" the previous year. 42 countries will participate including two countries making their debut, Cyprus and the Czech Republic. Three countries have confirmed their return and three have confirmed their withdrawal. Three cities were considered to host the contest. Donetsk, Kharkiv, Kiev. Kharkiv was eventually chosen. The contest will be hosted by Svitlana Shevchenko, a Ukrainian television presenter, Oksana Kostyshyn (better known as Oxie), a Ukrainian-born British singer, and Maksym Mochulyak, a Ukrainian comedian. Location Bidding Process Three cities were considered to host the contest. Donetsk, Kharkiv, Kiev. Kharkiv was eventually chosen. Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Katarzyna Podgórna |"EnergyHopeDevotion" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'124' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Elsa Svensen |"Lollipop" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'121' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Leif Jönsson |"We Are Free" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'113' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Lidiya Karavaeva |"Tear It Down" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'112' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Strikeout |"Pčela i uboda" |style="text-align: center; "|''The bee and the sting'' |style="text-align: center; "|'108' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Irma Hoxha |"Zjarr në syrin tënd" |style="text-align: center; "|''Fire in your eye'' |style="text-align: center; "|'91' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Lavra Kaspar |"Love and War" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'89' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Adelaide Scott |"Whisper" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'80' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Ahmed Şahin |"You Are" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'73' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Elias Georgalis |"Hollow" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'70' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Saint Mississippi |"Mama Told Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'62' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Igor Matovski |"Mraz" (Мраз) |style="text-align: center; "|''Frost'' |style="text-align: center; "|'53' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |VelikaGlazba |"Pjesma Hrvatskoj" |style="text-align: center; "|''Song of Croatia'' |style="text-align: center; "|'46' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Inga Pētersons |"Cosmic Lover" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'21' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Eden Feld |"Shalom" (שלום) |style="text-align: center; "|''Peace'' |style="text-align: center; "|'20' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Yana Ivanova |"Da se pozabavlyavame" (Да се позабавляваме) |style="text-align: center; "|''Have fun'' |style="text-align: center; "|'19' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Simona |"Make It Loud" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'13' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Thomas Noël |"Applause" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'12' |} Semi-Final 2 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |FemkeBo |"Mercy" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'188' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Angels' Stardust |"Ooh La La" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'158' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Sif Ægisdóttir |"Tight Rope" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'115' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Jaakob Rüütel |"Taga nahale" |style="text-align: center; "|''Behind the skin'' |style="text-align: center; "|'111' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Leyla |"DNA" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'86' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Tünde Vadas |"Leather & Lace" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'82' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Gulisa |"Lyfe" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'71' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Katsiaryna Klimovich |"Falling from the World" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'65' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Silvia Grigoryan |"Gnal" (գնալ) |style="text-align: center; "|''Go'' |style="text-align: center; "|'55' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Noah Møller |"C'mon C'mon" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'54' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Nikolina Milošević |"Govoriti" (Говорити) |style="text-align: center; "|''Speak'' |style="text-align: center; "|'50' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Eleni Petrakis |"Goodbye" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'22' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Jonas Mielkus |"Duoti mažai" |style="text-align: center; "|''Give a little'' |style="text-align: center; "|'21' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Elena Șerban |"Lacrimile" |style="text-align: center; "|''Tears'' |style="text-align: center; "|'21' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Inês Gomes |"Iluminar o céu da meia-noite" |style="text-align: center; "|''Light up the midnight sky'' |style="text-align: center; "|'18' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Lea Kieffer |"S'il vous plaît" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'17' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Samuel Szabó |"We" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'13' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Alessandro |"Torna dal blocco" |style="text-align: center; "|''Back from the block'' |style="text-align: center; "|'1' |} Final |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Sif Ægisdóttir |"Tight Rope" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'259' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Katarzyna Podgórna |"EnergyHopeDevotion" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'215' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |FemkeBo |"Mercy" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'214' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Angélique |"In My Hopes (In My Dreams)" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'183' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Angels' Stardust |"Ooh La La" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'170' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Jaakob Rüütel |"Taga nahale" |style="text-align: center; "|''Behind the skin'' |style="text-align: center; "|'160' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Elsa Svensen |"Lollipop" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'152' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Tünde Vadas |"Leather & Lace |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'121' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Lidiya Karavaeva |"Tear It Down" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'114' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Olga Ivanenko |"Higher" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'101' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Strikeout |"Pčela i uboda" |style="text-align: center; "|''The bee and the sting'' |style="text-align: center; "|'83' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Lavra Kaspar |"Love and War" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'76' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Katsiaryna Klimovich |"Falling from the World" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'74' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Gulisa |"Lyfe" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'66' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Jenell Senta |"Listen" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'64' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Leif Jönsson |"We Are Free" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'58' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Silvia Grigoryan |"Gnal" (գնալ) |style="text-align: center; "|''Go'' |style="text-align: center; "|'54' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Irma Hoxha |"Zjarr në syrin tënd" |style="text-align: center; "|''Fire in your eyes'' |style="text-align: center; "|'53' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Leyla |"DNA" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'47' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Roses For Abigail |"Broken Eye" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'45' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'21' | |Venuto |"Greenhouse" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'40' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'22' | |Elias Georgalis |"Hollow" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'39' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'23' | |Noah Møller |"C'mon C'mon" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'34' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'24' | |Ahmed Şahin |"You Are" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'28' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'25' | |Adelaide Scott |"Whisper" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'23' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'26' | |Alejandra |"Me encanta el fuego" |style="text-align: center; "|''I love the fire'' |style="text-align: center; "|'22' |} Scoreboard Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final Other Countries * Austria - Austria has decided not to participate in the song contest indefinitely because of a new singing program in Austria and Switzerland for Austrian and Swiss television. * Kazakhstan - Kazakhstan has received EBU membership, but have decided not to participate in the contest. They are considering participation in the next contest though. * Kosovo - Kosovo has received EBU membership but missed the cut off date for participation in the contest. They have stated that if all goes according to plan, they will definitely participate in the next contest. * Romania - After a sudden shortage of funds for the Romanian broadcaster, they've decided to withdraw. * Switzerland - Switzerland has decided not to participate in the contest indefinitely because of a new singing program in Switzerland and Austria for Swiss and Austrian television. Voting Spokespeople # - Henri Laurent # - Darija Nenadović # - Alex Klimovich # - Melena Dorte (Norwegian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest II) # - Adriana Postan # - Karin Svensson (Runner-up in Jolloin bändi: Angels' Stardust) # - Márk Brühn # - Naresina Gjoni (Runner-up in Konkurs i këngës) # - María Venâncio # - Maksym Yumashev (Runner-up in Pesnya dlya Rossii) # - Ante Žužić # - Jeanette Martin # - Cyrus Dimitriou (Runner-up in To tragoúdi ti̱s Kýpros) # - Regina Polis (Latvian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest II) # - Lena Berger # - Zamir Klein # - Saskia Peters # - Toma Klyashev # - Rayna Petrov (Bulgarian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest II) # - Peter Artist (Co-presenter of the Eurovision Song Contest I) # - Alen Delić # - Stephanie Steichen # - Vanessa Edwards # - Dzaglika Mchedlishvili # - Ona (Lithuanian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest II) # - Hallgerður Jónsdóttir # - Kaan Dalkılıç # - Nela Myska # - Margaret Orav (Runner-up in Eurosong) # - Flora Aliyez (Azerbaijani representative in the Eurovision Song Contest II as Flora & Vugar) # - Gregor Bača # - Olympia Papadopoulos # - Anthony Esposito # - Alberto Rodriguez # - Shant Hovhannisyan # - Elizabeth Black # - John Basso # - Erin Treanor # - Nataša Mlakar (Slovenian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest II) # - Iris Lindberg (Runner-up in Melodi tävling) # - Zoya Osipenko # - Anastazja Kowalska Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest III